


Snuggle

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol loses her battle with blankets.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Snuggle

Therese had rolled over taking all the blankets with her leaving Carol without. Carol was cold and exposed on the left side of the bed. Sitting up in her teal satin pajamas, she looked down at the curled up, comfortable young woman. Carol nudged her lady to wake up. 

“Mmph?” 

“You’re hogging all the blankets, sweetness.”

Therese didn’t respond back. Carol now started tickling her to make her squirm. Therese groaned with protest but didn’t budge. She had listened to the older woman sigh with defeat.

“Therese, it’s cold. Please let me cover up.”

Again, no response. Carol threw one leg over soon laying fully on top of the girl; pinning her with the kneecaps. 

“You leave me no choice but to snuggle.”

“Mm,” Therese mumbled. That was fine with her.

Carol grinned and playfully nestled her own face into Therese’s. She clung on like a baby kola and fell asleep.


End file.
